Whatever you like
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "Jakey's got a sugar daddy" rated T for slash Jakeward


**A/N: this has been on my hard drive since last year. I wasn't really planning on posting it but the work I'm doing on his Legacy is a little slow so I figured I should post a little something extra.**

**It's kind of a shock piece, so there will not be a sequel or a second chapter.**

**It's set after breaking dawn. **

**No, Renesmee. **

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters, that right goes to Stephanie Meyer**

Jacob let out a barely audible grasp as he was suddenly wrapped in an ice cold hard going around his waist and pressing against his back.

The shifter let his hands rest on the chopping board and carrots that lay in front of him on the table and tried hard not to smile as he felt his hair being brushed aside while cold lips gently left a cool trail down the side of his neck.

"You're early, Edward." Jacob sighed as the vampire's arm tightened around his waist for a moment and as sharp teeth briefly nipped at his skin. "I thought you'd still be hunting with Bella."

Jacob could feel Edward shrug as his hand slipped away from his waist while the other kept moving his hair out of the way as the telepath moved to the other side of his throat.

"I wanted to see you, so I finished early. Bella's still hunting with Alice and Jasper."

The shifter paused for a second trying to clear his mind of the fog that was slowly starting to take hold, "Did you tell them where you were going?"

Edward paused as well, "I told them I had an errand to run. I wasn't lying though. I did have something to pick up before I came here." The vampire then continued with his previous perusal of Jacob's neck while the shifter kept his eyes open and stared at the garden in the back yard which he really needs to remember to mow as he took a deep breath.

God, this is all so wrong.

"This needs to stop Edward."

"But I don't want it to stop." The telepath whispered as his hands suddenly disappeared, "I know you don't want it to stop either."

"What you and I want doesn't matter," Jacob said as his hands clenched around the knife in his hands. "What matters is what's right and wrong. And this is all wrong."

Edward paused as he pulled away from Jacob's back, "I got you something."

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh as he let go of the knife and turned around to face the vampire who was wearing a warm smile on his face. "I don't want or need anything else from you Edward."

"I know that," Edward said with a shrug as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, "I just saw this a few days ago and thought of you, so I got it for you."

Jacob watched as Edward opened the small box to pull out a long silver chain with a smaller platinum square hanging from it. The pendant was engraved with a silver infinity symbol on it while two small diamonds were fixed on either side of the figure eight.

Edward reached up and behind Jacob to place the pendant around his neck and made secure it, but made no effort to pull away from the shifter as he made his slow descent around Jacob's neck down his chest leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"Edwa-"

"Hush, let me take care of you like I promised."

Jacob shut his eyes and sighed as Edward wrapped his arms around his waist before moving up to seal their lips in a kiss.

ONE YEAR EARLIER.

"O.K. You can open your eyes."

Jacob blinked at the bright light that suddenly flooded his vision as he took a moment to take in his surroundings, while the leech as always stood way too close for comfort right behind him.

The shifter paused as his eyes took in the large open and very empty room, with white wash walls and light brown hardwood floors. There was a large open doorway that led to another large room to the left along with a flight of stairs that led to the upper half of the... house? I guess. The right side of the room looked like it could be the den area, there was a single step down to divide the space from the rest of the open planned flooring that led to yet another door way on the farther side behind the stairs. Large french doors allowed for sunlight to flood the entire area.

Jacob stepped forward as he took it all in not exactly sure what he was supposed to think, while the vampire stayed close behind him the entire time.

About a year had passed since Edward and Bella got married and things seemed to have finally settled down in the foggy town of Forks.

There weren't anymore vampires showing up in town randomly trying to kill Bella anymore.

Bella had been turned and was now playing happy vampire families with the Cullens.

The creepy Volturi weren't watching them too closely anymore since Edward held up his end of the bargain and turned the love of his life into one of them.

And Jacob was finally left alone so he could get some time to lick his wounds. No pun intended.

God, he'd been such an idiot.

Running after this one girl for two years, going through only lord knows how much shit to try and win her heart all for her to rip his heart out, crush it under her foot, set it on fire and flush the ashes down the toilet.

He was an idiot.

Bella didn't want him, Bella never wanted him and yet he still went followed her around like some sad desperate puppy because he just _'knew'_ that he was better for her. Because he wanted to keep her alive and give her a real life, he wanted to save her from damning her own soul by becoming one of them, he would have done anything to make her happy.

So he was the better choice right?

Wrong.

Bella has been fixated on the idea of becoming a vampire since the moment she found out what Edward was.

All she heard was immortality, everlasting youth and then bam!

The girl was hooked.

Sometimes Jacob wondered if Bella really even loved Edward or if she just loved what he could give her, but then they'd get all lovey dovey in front of him making his stomach wretch and feel like he was going to hurl so he let it go and decided that she must love him if she's willing to put up with that.

She gave her life for him, so she must love him right?

All in all Jacob had spent his time alone during Edward and Bella's honeymoon and he wasn't all that surprised to see her come back as a bloodsucking parasite.

Of course Bella wanted them to stay friends and Jacob reluctantly agreed, even though he really didn't want to spend time with his best friend's walking corpse but it wasn't too bad.

The smell wasn't too difficult to ignore and at times it'd feel like old times.

Other times Jacob felt like he wanted to jump out of the nearest window.

The shifter did a slow turn letting his eyes run over all his surroundings wondering exactly what he was supposed to be looking for. When Edward stepped forward with a small smile on his face and placed a hand on the small of Jacob's back as he started to show him around. Completely oblivious to the fact that they've already had this conversation where Jacob told him that he wasn't comfortable letting a parasite touch him.

But the shifter kept his mouth shut, deciding he can tell Edward off after he tells him what the hell is going on here.

"That's the dining room right over there, there's an area that leads from there to the kitchen over here." Edward gestured towards the large open door way to the left as he gently pushed Jacob towards the right side of the room towards the other door way.

Jacob let his eyes sweep over the modern kitchen with black marble tops and state of the art stainless steel appliances. The entire right side of the kitchen was made of glass, showing off the beautiful garden in the back yard and what looked like a well kept shed in the far corner. The leech pushed Jacob on along the glass wall which led to the dining room and what looked like an office area where the two corners were made from glass and let in as much light as possible.

The leech then led him up the stairs and showed him two guest bedrooms, a study and the guest bathroom, before leading him to the double doors at the end of the hall.

"And this is the master bedroom." Edward said with a smile as he opened one of the doors and let Jacob step in ahead of him. It was big but not overwhelmingly so, it carried the usual trade mark of large open windows wooden floors and white walls like the rest of the house.

"Master bathroom is through there." Edward gave a nod towards a door on the left and Jacob walked over and opened it to see the entire room made up of gleaming black tiles with white trimmings here and there while the basin, french bathtub and toilet were a bright white contrasting beautifully with the rest of the room. While the glass shower stood almost invisibly in the backdrop of the room, with the only indication being the shiny silver faucets and the gleam from the shower door.

Jacob pulled the door closed and looked back at the vampire to find him leaning against the wall as he stared expectantly.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

Jacob frowned, "About what?"

Edward almost rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall to walk towards him, "About the house Jake, what do you think?"

Jacob glanced around him and gave a shrug, "It's nice."

The vampire kept moving forward, "Just nice?"

"Really nice. It's a great place." Jacob answered with a nod of his head as he raked a hand through his now shoulder length hair. "I'm sure Bella will love it."

"Bella?" The vampire paused and the wolf's head gave a slight tilt.

"Yeah Bella, your wife. You know memory loss is one of the first signs of alzheimers." Jacob said as he walked towards the centre of the room. "You should have the doc check you out, someone as ancient as you must be ten times more likely to get it."

Edward sighed at the insult, "No, I was wondering why Bella's opinion would matter right now."

"Why wouldn't it? You got it for her, right?" Jacob shrugged walking towards the window, where a large balcony stood on the other side. "When are you guys moving in?"

"This house isn't for Bella, Jacob."

The shifter turned back and stood in front of the window. "It's not?"

"No."

"Then who's it for? Barbie and the muscle head? Or shortie and emo?"

"It's for you."

"Very funny flea bag."

"I'm serious, I got it for you Jake."

"Me?!" Jacob's eyes went wide, "For me to do what with?!"

"To live in." Edward said simply as he stepped forward as he glanced at the walls, "They left the walls unpainted because I figured you'd want to pick the colours yourself or even paint it yourself. And then I thought we could go look at some furniture tomorrow and-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it leech boy." Jacob said now looking utterly confused, "Are you telling me that you went out and rented a house for me?"

"I didn't rent it, I bought it for you." Edward said simply as if announcing buying a bag of groceries, "Our lawyer Jenks will probably be by tomorrow so you can sign the deed and the house will be in your name-"

"YOU BOUGHT ME A HOUSE?!" Jacob screeched looking like he was ready to jump right out of the window behind him.

"Yes."

"You-... Are you INSANE?! Why the hell would you buy me a house?!"

"Because you needed one." Edward said simply as he took a few steps closer until he was just two feet away from the shifter.

"I-...when did I-" Jacob stuttered and chocked at his words frustrated that the damn bloodsucker was so fucking calm, "Why the fuck would I need a house?!"

Edward's head gave a slight tilt, "You said so."

"When did I say that?!"

"A month ago, you said you wanted to move out of La Push and-"

"I'm seventeen you stupid frozen prick! I can't move out till next year and even if I did why would I need a house-" Jacob stopped himself right in his track as the real reason he was so angry suddenly dawned on him.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BUY ME A HOUSE?!"

Edward frowned before repeating what he said earlier, "Because you needed one."

Jacob growled in frustration, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Jake?" The vampire said as he edged forward a bit tilting his head so he could try and lock Jacob's eyes with his own.

The shifter shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "When I agreed to try and be friends with you last year after the wedding, I agreed to not phasing and trying to rip your head off every time I see you. What I didn't agree to was being the kind of friends that BUY EACH OTHER HOUSES!"

True.

Edward held back a smile as he thought back to the year gone passed.

The wedding had passed and Edward had successfully managed to turn Bella without any mishaps. His mate, his precious Bella, was now by his side and she would stay there with him forever, so for once in more than ninety years Edward was blissfully happy.

So blissfully happy that he blindly agreed to at least try and be friendly with Jacob for her sake, because Jacob was the only contact to her old life that she still had since she could never contact Charlie, Renee or any of her friends again.

Edward agreed, he'd stomach the scent of wet dog and swap slightly less malicious insults with the mutt. Things were going fine, until Jacob's sacred rabbit broke down and never gave another hop again. The shifter was finding it significantly harder getting around since he couldn't take his bike everywhere and phasing just wasn't appropriate for certain public situations. The vampire had watched him struggle on for a few weeks and after a few weeks, for some reason Edward felt the compulsion to help him.

It felt strange, wanting to help out his once hated enemy in whatever way or form, but Edward just pushed it aside as some odd sense of compassion driving him.

So he bought Jacob a car.

He'd taken Rosalie along with him, since he wasn't exactly sure what he'd like but he'd seen Jacob helping the blonde out with one of the cars in the garage for some reason. He figured she might have a better idea.

It had been a long trying day since every car they looked at Edward felt wasn't good enough, or looked like he was trying to buy Jacob in someway which is not how Edward wanted it to look at all. While Rosalie constantly blurted out dog jokes and how obsessed he was becoming with his new pet.

Which he didn't believe to be true...

At the time.

Eventually they settled on a classic black, vintage mustang which Rosalie thoughrally checked out before they bought it.

The telepath wasn't all that comfortable giving Jacob a second hand car, but Rosalie assured him that he'd love it.

The look on the wolf's face when Edward handed him the keys was priceless. And that blush when the reality had fully sunk in that Edward had actually gotten him a car and refused to take it back was... Adorable.

Jacob's always worked hard for everything he's gotten and never asked for help from anyone, which is why Edward had the best time listening to the shifter's stuttered and flushed "thank you" while his mind went into a complete explosion of joy and gratitude.

Things sort of went downhill from there.

The next time was the shopping trip Alice insisted on taking him on, and the next was when his motorcycle broke down, and then there was that rolex and bracelet he got for Jacob just cause he could.

It was fascinating watching Jacob whenever he gave him something, he'd always refuse and threaten to kill Edward if he didn't take it back and blush when he eventually accepted it and threaten to kill him again if he tried to buy him anything else.

It wasn't that way with Bella.

Of course Bella was as modest as they come and didn't like it when Edward splurged on her, but she's never been the working type.

Even before they got married, she's always just sort of slid into the whole, vampires don't need jobs scenario. Which of course wasn't true, at least not for his family. But Bella never talked about a career she wanted to pursue or something she wanted so badly that she'd work as hard as she could for it. She never talked about college or what she wanted to do in the future.

Her attention has always...always been solely focused on Edward.

The telepath wasn't exactly sure what to think of it.

Jacob wasn't like that.

He wanted to go to school, travel the world, open up his own business, buy a house get married and have kids. He wanted the most out of his life and Edward has always been drawn to that.

People with ambition and drive, those that captured life as it should be. So after spending time with Jacob, Edward. Felt the need to help him reach his goals.

Which isn't so bad right?

But then he wanted to inspire him, be the person he turns to when he needs a helping hand or just someone to talk to.

And then he wanted to protect him, because as mature as Jacob seemed he was still just a boy and well... wouldn't it be great if someone else protected him for once?

And then somehow it all went wrong and he suddenly wanted to possess him, in every way imaginable. Mind, body and spirit.

He wanted Jacob to look up to him, to find comfort and safety in his embrace. He wanted the shifter to think of him as more than Bella's ancient husband and bane of his existence. He wanted Jacob to want him, to need him.

Which is how they ended up with Edward buying Jacob a house on the upper side of town and not feeling an ounce of guilt about it.

Jacob gave a heavy sigh and looked up at Edward with those brown eyes that the telepath has grown to obssess over.

"Le-... Edward. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Edward frowned as he saw the memories of the passed year flit through Jacob's mind at great speeds.

"The car was nice I really needed it and blondie told me it was a second hand, which makes me feel a little better about taking it." The shifter took a deep breath, "And the clothes were shortie's idea, she would have bought them if you hadn't and killed me for not accepting them. I get that you Cullens have a weird thing for spending money on people you like but-"

"But what?" The vampire asked as he edged a little closer while his frown deepened.

"But, Jesus, Edward the watches, all the other clothes, the ipods and tablet and laptop, the cellphones, the bikes and now a fucking house?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Jacob shut his eyes and gave another sigh, "Look I know you're not trying to but from the outside, from someone else's perspective, it looks like you're trying to buy me."

"I'm not trying to buy you."

Yes he is.

"You don't think that's what I'm trying to do, do you Jake?" Edward reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Jacob's ear and the shifter absently knocked his hand away as he walked back across the room. "Knock it off."

The vampire almost growled in frustration when Jacob turned back to face him. "You and I both know you're not trying to buy me because you have Bella and you're really generous for some reason. But that's not how it looks to everyone else."

Edward sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "And how does it look to everyone else?"

"Like...like you're-"

The vampire arched a brow at the shifter when a dark blush started spreading over his face and Edward almost laughed at the memory he got.

_"Jakey's got a sugar daddy." Leah teased as she gave a lecherous grin when Paul suddenly spoke beside her._

_"Aw c'mon Leah, maybe he just has a thing for older guys"_

_"Much older guys."_

_"At least he's not on a respirator." Quil commented casually._

_"Hey Jake you think you could get Daddy to buy me a car too?"_

_"Can you imagine what he had to do for the first one, c'mon Leah don't torture him he needs to have some tricks so he can get some of the good stuff later on."_

Oh the pack has been brutal.

"See what I mean!" Jacob growled in frustration. "Everyone has noticed this, whatever this is. And now you went and got me a house. I don't get it, exactly what's going on here Edward?"

"Nothing."

Yeah right.

"Right." Jacob rubbed his temples in exasperation, "O.K, look I don't think we should be around each other anymore."

Edward's eyes widened, "What-"

"I'm not keeping the house and you can't make me sign the deed. I'll have all the other stuff sent back to you when I get the chance, but I'll pay you back for the car-"

"Jake-"

"No, Edward. Something about all this feels wrong so until you get a handel on whatever it is you're dealing with, I think it's better if you stay away from me. If Bella has a problem with it then just tell her to call me and I'll tell her myself." Jacob turned to leave the room when two cold hard arms wrapped around his waist, the shifter jumped in surprise but recovered quickly as he tried to pry Edward's hands away.

"Damn it leech, I thought we had this conversation about not touching me!"

"I'm not trying to buy you Jacob," Edward said softly against Jacob's ear making the shifter flush at the intimate contact. "I just want to take care of you."

"Edward-"

"Who cares about what anyone else says anyway, you're precious to me Jacob and I always try to take care of things that are precious."

"Precious?" Jacob repeated in a flat tone making Edward give a low breathy chuckle that sent an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"You're important to me and not just because of Bella either."

"I don't need you to take care of me, I can take care of myself-"

"You've been doing it for years." Edward finished, "But Jacob don't you want someone else to take care of you for once. Aren't you tired of always fighting for yourself and everyone else, never being thought of first always helping when no one helps you."

Jacob paused as he took in the vampires words, completely missing the hand that slipped off of his waist up to his neck to brush his hair away from his left ear and neck. "I can do that for you Jacob. I'll take care of you, I'll protect you. You'll never have to worry about anything again."

The shifter gulped as he tried to reach out for some of that defiance that was slowly slipping away, "And you'll do it for free, out of the goodness of you stone cold heart."

Edward paused as his eyes flickered up the side of Jacob's face, "I won't ask for anything you don't want to give."

"I don't have anything to give."

"Yes you do, just give in Jacob." Edward breathed causing his breath to ghost out over the shifters skin while his own body thrummed in content at being so close to Jacob's heated frame. "Just give in and I'll take care of everything."

Jacob gulped once again, "Give into what?"

Edward placed a kiss on the side of Jacob's neck, instantly making the wolf tense.

"Edward-"

"Shhh, just relax." The vampire cooed and Jacob took a shuddering breath as Edward moved up the side of his neck towards his ear, briefly nuzzling his nose into his hair to take in the scent that smelled better at close range. While his hands slowly tugged off Jacob's jacket and tossed it onto the floor before letting his right hand roam across his chest while the left reached up to the door and slammed it shut.

**The End**

**A/N: tell me what you think**

**Please review**


End file.
